Arthur sait pour mon secret
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: J'avoue mon secret à Arthur et il le prend mal...Je me déteste ! [ Complet ]


**Titre** : Arthur sait pour mon secret

**Les ships** : Arthur / Merlin

**Rating** : ( tout public)

**Os** / Complet

**Résumé** : Merlin dit son secret à Arthur et le nouveau roi arrivera-t-il à l'accepter comme il est ? ( Complet) pas de suite de prévu.

**Note **: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. * _pleure dans son coin_* ceci est un OS **H/H** alors, si vous n'aimez pas le « duo » Merlin /Arthur. Je vous invite à quitter ma page. Bonne lecture, à tous !

**.**

« _**L'amour fait horriblement mal.**_

_**L'amour fait des maux chez nos sorciers.**_

_**L'amour fait du mal à Merlin, le valet du roi Arthur. **_»

* * *

Ça va faire trop longtemps que je mens à Arthur. Ça fait trop longtemps que je lui cache mon secret et il se doute de quelque chose, car à chaque fois, que je lui sauve la vie sans hématome. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire mon secret. J'ai la peur de ma vie, mais il m'a embrassé, les nuits précédentes. Nous nous aimons et si je suis différent. Mais, il devrait l'accepter comme je suis. Un druide. Un minable magicien qui a peur de sa réaction.

J'ai peur de sa réaction, car c'est le roi avant-tout. Morgane fera tout pour nous nuire, mais nous nous aimons très forts. C'est ce qu'il compte pour moi et Arthur. C'est le soir de l'hiver à Camelot. Les oiseaux nocturnes chassent à la nuit tombée et les villageois dorment à l'intérieur de la cité.

Quant à moi, je me rumine à l'intérieur de la chambre du roi. Il prend son bain et je l'attends pour lui mettre ses habits. Arthur sort du bain et je lui donne son essuie-mains rouge avec ses initiales « _**AP **_» sur sa serviette de bain. Il a le cœur lourd depuis que Gwen l'a trompé avec Sir Lancelot du lac. En plus, il a été tué par les mains de Morgane et il est mort depuis des années. Nous sommes tous en deuil puis Gwen se retrouve toute seule. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle est en couple avec Sir Léon, l'un des chevaliers de la table ronde.

Je mets la chemise d'Arthur avec mes mains moites et je tremble comme une feuille devant son regard intense, vers les miens. J'en frisonne. Arthur ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir en même temps, mais je le comprends parfaitement. Soudain, il fronce ses sourcils et le roi commence à avoir des doutes sur ma fidélité de valet de chambre.

Je me mords la lèvre et je ne le quitte pas du regard. Mon cœur s'emballe et Gaius me fait signe de ne lui rien lui dire sur mon identité. Il s'en va comme un fantôme. Parfois, je ne le comprends pas et quoiqu'il soit mon tuteur à Camelot. Il a sûrement peur que je finisse sur le bûcher si je dis tout à Arthur Pendragon. Il est né par la magie. Il a des défis à faire tous les jours au sein du royaume que son père l'a légué.

Nerveux, j'avale ma salive à l'intérieur de ma gorge et cela me noue l'estomac. Arthur sent que quelque chose ne va pas et il retient mes grandes mains sur son torse chaud et musclé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise bleu. Mes yeux se pétillent devant les siens et il me devance pour prendre la parole:

« Merlin, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis quelques temps. » me dit, Arthur.

« Sir, je...Je ne... » Dis-je, en bafouillant maladroitement devant mon amant.

« Merlin ! Arrête de me mentir comme ça...Je sais pour l'un de tes secrets... »

Je deviens presque pâle. Je cache ma peur devant l'homme de mes rêves, mais il me tourne autour avec ses interrogations et ça m'angoisse beaucoup à l'intérieur de mon corps. Heureusement, que je n'ai pas de pets, mais je reprends mes esprits et je lui propose qu'on s'asseye paisiblement sur le bord de son lit luxueux. Comme d'habitude, je ne le quitte pas des yeux et lorsque je lui dis mon secret, il tombe de haut. Le regard dans le vide, silencieux et froid. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas une situation facile. Mon secret est trop lourd à porter pour Arthur. Il ne m'observe même plus et je baisse les yeux, déçu.

À ce moment précis, mon cœur saigne à l'intérieur de moi et je détourne les talons jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur me retienne. Le blond me tient fermement le bras et je n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi il me retient ? Pourquoi il ne me dit rien ? Pourquoi je sens qu'il me déteste ? Pourquoi je sens sa haine envers moi ? Suis-je un monstre de la nature ? Pourquoi il ne me jette pas dans les ergastules? Je ne comprends plus rien. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et il ne me frappe pas. Il préfère jeter un objet que de jeter sa colère vers moi. Je me retrouve diffamé par l'homme que j'aime et Arthur se masse la nuque et se tourne vers moi, l'air choqué :

« J'ai besoin de temps Merlin. Je te faisais confiance et tu me dis que tu es un druide ? »

« Apprenti druide... » Dis-je, en le corrigeant, « je comprends, mais tu ne me jettes pas dans le cachot ? » Dis-je, avec assistance et neutre.

« Il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir, Merlin. Ton secret est terrible. »

« Suis-je si différent à vos yeux ? Vous ne m'aimez plus parce que je pratique la magie ? »

« Sort, Merlin ! Sort de ma chambre ! » Me hurle-t-il, en me jetant un vase en pleine figure, mais je l'évite grâce à ma magie.

Cela le surprend encore et il me jette à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Triste, je cours jusqu'à la tour de l'extérieur du château. Je reprends mon souffle et je me sens si faible. Si, impuissant. Mon cœur bat trop vite et je tombe dans les pommes. J'entends juste la voix de Sir Gauvain qui m'appelle, mais je ne réagis pas. Le frère de Gwen s'approche de Gauvain et ils me soulèvent tous les deux. L'amour est une vraie maladie. Je me suis fait déshonorer par l'homme que j'aime et j'en paie le prix fort, ce soir.

**Fin. **

**Merci, d'avoir lu !**


End file.
